Outcast
by Relinquished
Summary: The Bladebreakers find out about how Kai was a very good person when he was younger, and wonder why he isn’t now. What kind of emotional damage did he receive to make him the ruthless, emotionless person he is now? DEDICATIONS UP
1. Chapter One

Outcast  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblades.  
  
Summary: The Bladebreakers find out about how Kai was a very good person when he was younger, and wonder why he isn't now. What kind of emotional damage did he receive at the tender age of three, to make him the ruthless, emotionless person he is now?  
  
---- Kai ----  
  
I keep hearing voices in my head. It's strange, because I recognise one, but the other is totally alien. I don't know who it is or why it's always in my head. I know I can't tell the others, because they'll worry and the last thing I need is for four useless idiots to come pelting me with questions about my mental state.  
  
[leave him be, Kate]  
  
[he's my son]  
  
[you abandoned him]  
  
There they were again. Voices. I hate hearing them, especially after visiting that stupid abbey in Russia. Why had the abbey triggered these voices in my head? It wasn't like they had a connection with each other or anything. It was then I realised that I was in my bed in the hotel room, just lying there like an idiot, thinking about some stupid voices. I threw off the covers almost hurriedly, wanting to wash my face in really cold water and maybe having a shower before I faced the team. If I looked anything like I was in the middle of an emotional breakdown, I didn't want them to notice. Tyson, especially, because he doesn't understand what it was like to be me.  
  
"Damn, someone must've come in here at night," I muttered.  
  
The bathroom was exactly the way I found it. I mean, literally the way I found it when I first came in. There was no sign of my things at all, my toothbrush, towel or the clothes from yesterday I had put on the stool so I could wear them again. None of them were there. I heard a knock on the door and a familiar voice.  
  
"Kai?"  
  
"What IS it Tyson?" I demanded. "I'm a little PREOCCUPIED here. Some loser seems to think that stealing my things from the bathroom was amusing."  
  
"That's what I'm here to tell you," Tyson replied. "All of my stuff has been taken as well."  
  
"By a maniac who thinks that toiletries are very fascinating," I drawled.  
  
"Can I come in Kai?"  
  
I didn't bother to reply. Tyson wasn't worth it, after all. I went to the door of my hotel room and flung it open. He was just standing there, fully dressed, with a broad grin on his face. I went to my travel bag and took out a change of clothing. I still can't believe that person would actually take toiletries and old clothes.  
  
"Hm, nice place ya got," Tyson said. "It's much bigger than ours put together."  
  
"Of course it is," I snapped. "I have status here, unlike you."  
  
"Just because your grandfather is the president of Biovolt."  
  
"You have no right to talk about my grandfather," I snarled.  
  
I went to the bathroom and pulled on my usual outfit. Once again, Tyson was getting on my nerves. He always did, after all. I paused. Maybe I shouldn't have been so rude since he was just trying to be nice. Blah, what the hell am I going on about? This is TYSON I'm talking about, the boy who thinks that beating a few bladers would make him world champion. He's immature, so why should he care if I was being nice or rude?  
  
"Fine, we'll meet you in the foyer," his voice said.  
  
Without making sure that I'd heard, the door clicked shut. I sighed impatiently. A talk with Tyson always angered me tremendously. It's almost like I'm choking with the feeling of annoyance or just sheer impatience. He doesn't take a clue about anything, even if it's dancing in front of him buck naked. I mean, not that anyone hasn't tried. His grandfather did just that and Tyson just said: 'who's the old guy?'.  
  
"First a toiletry thief and now a thick-ass oaf," I muttered. "This is going to be a bad day."  
  
---- Tyson ----  
  
I went down to the second level from the top where the more expensive suites were. There were all the other Bladebreakers in the foyer, all fully dressed and rather annoyed. Obviously their stuff had been taken as well. I looked to the front doors at a huge swarm of girls approaching and called out to my team mates.  
  
"Guys! Fan girls at six o'clock!"  
  
Rei was the first to turn around and scrambled away towards the lift. Kenny dragged the already sugar high Max across the foyer until they were also safely in the lift. I waited in front of the doors on the second level, until they caught up. Sure, I loved attention from fans, but fan GIRLS were way too much. Especially the ones who stole stuff from your room when you don't notice - hold on a second - stealing stuff -  
  
"I can't believe they're here already," Rei groaned. "As if it wasn't already bad enough!"  
  
"All of our stuff in the bathrooms has been taken," Kenny explained.  
  
"Yeah, Kai and mine too," I agreed. "I bet you guys it was the fan girls."  
  
"Hee . . . fan girls," Max giggled.  
  
"I can't believe you would actually giggle at a time like this!" Kenny fussed.  
  
Two floor below us, a large group of girls managed to squeeze themselves inside the lift and were rapidly approaching us. There was only one thing left for us to do. We started a wild goose chase, only this time, we were the geese and they were hunting US down. Rei found the fire stairs and we bolted the door behind us. Third floor flew by, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh and the eighth. On the final floor, we thought it safe to get out. The corridor was deserted. Kai came out of his room.  
  
"What on earth are you doing?" he demanded.  
  
"FAN GIRLS!" Kenny gasped.  
  
"Well?" he said impatiently. "What are you waiting for? Aren't you going to come in?"  
  
We scrambled right back into Kai's suite and he closed the door behind us. When he turned around again, the door was bolted, locked and the 'Do Not Disturb' sign was outside on the handle. We breathed a sigh of relief before settling ourselves on the floor next to Kai's bed. He sat in one of the chairs and turned to look at us.  
  
"It was lucky you came by," he said finally. "You would've been stuck on this level."  
  
"So, um, why didn't you come out earlier?"  
  
"Well, by now I supposed you would all remember that fan girls like to come in the morning," he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "So I figured that if I came later than usual, they would get messed up about our schedule and maybe just come back later, when we're all gone."  
  
"Smart," I whistled.  
  
"Unlike you."  
  
---- Kai ----  
  
I had told them that it was because of the fan girls that I came out late. That was only an excuse. To tell the truth, it was all because of those stupid voices in my head. The make me nervous and I then sleep fitfully. That's why, for once, Tyson actually got up before me. I looked at them, panting and wheezing, and was secretly glad that I hadn't gone down so early. Sparks danced across my vision.  
  
[I'm taking Kai]  
  
[fine, go ahead, like I care]  
  
There were those voices again! This time, both of them were male. What do they mean they were taking me? Sometimes I just think I am very foolish, believing that these voices were real. They're just voices. I gripped onto the sides of the chair to steady myself. I always got head spins before and after those voices came along. A hand passed over my face a few times, before I knocked it out of the way.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Calm down, Kai," Rei exclaimed. "I was only worried about you. You didn't look too good just then. Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," I growled. "Now leave me alone. The fan girls should be gone by now."  
  
Why am I such a grouch? I mean, Rei doesn't usually get on my nerves and he doesn't really bother me at all, unless he's worried about me. But who WOULD be worried about me? My own parents didn't want me and my grandfather raised me to take over the world. Why would anyone care about me?  
  
"You're right," Kenny said, his head stuck out the door. "They are all gone."  
  
"Well, come on Kai," Tyson called from the door. "We have to go see Mr D about the tournament and all. Everyone's gonna be there, dude, so COME ON!"  
  
"Are you the captain or am I?" I drawled sarcastically. "I don't take orders from the likes of you. Unless I respect you, there is no way I am going to have you tell me what to do."  
  
"Have it your way."  
  
Don't I always?  
  
---- What's Going To Happen in Chapter Two ----  
  
"Kai, your, uh - mother's here to see you!"  
  
"Mother?"  
  
"Kai has a mother?"  
  
No I don't, my mother never wanted me. I never want to see her again. I'm an orphan and I don't have parents, let alone a mother. I don't want to see this woman.  
  
"Tell her to go away."  
  
---- End of Chapter One ---- 


	2. Chapter Two

Outcast  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblades.  
  
---- Rei ----  
  
Why does Kai act so aloof? I mean, we're all team mates and we all help each other out so why shouldn't we be friends? If only I knew why he was so alone all the time, the reason behind his independent nature and then maybe I could have the solution to this problem. Watching him walk to the elevator, slightly apart from all of us, made me wonders at the person inside the shell we all know as Kai. What is he like, under all those barriers?  
  
"He should be in this hotel . . ."  
  
A woman in her early thirties hurried past our group, looking up and down at a piece of paper. She bumped into my shoulder and I looked around to apologise to her, until I saw what she looked like. This woman reminded me so much of HIM. Kai. She had his garnet eyes with the wild, independent streak in them. I shuddered a little before nodding at her quickly and catching up with the rest of the team. Somehow the woman made me nervous.  
  
"You looked like you saw a ghost, dude," Tyson said to me. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Um - nothing," I stammered quickly. "Just thought I saw something familiar."  
  
Kai looked at me strangely, as if he didn't believe what I had to say. I don't blame him. I'm a horrible liar, but occasionally, thugs like Tyson come along and I can get away with any stupid lie. When we left the building, Kai deliberately fell back so as to wait for me. I shifted uncomfortably under his stare and we walked in silence for a few seconds.  
  
"You were lying," he accused in a quiet voice. "I could tell you were. What did you see?"  
  
I wondered for a moment, whether I should tell him what I saw. He might not like it and I didn't want him to be angry with me. Kai in Destroyer Mode wasn't exactly what I wanted to be faced with today. Especially when we had a charity tournament to compete in.  
  
"Something that scared me," I replied, carefully trying to conceal the whole truth from showing in my voice. Part of it was true, so I didn't have to work that hard to make him believe me, but Kai was an intelligent being, after all.  
  
"Right," he drawled sarcastically. "The great Kano Rei can get scared."  
  
Was he actually TEASING me? Hitawari Kai, the most unanimated and stiff member of our team was actually making FUN of me? I knew I could have died of the shock just then. Well, that just seems to prove that this is a weird day . . . speaking of which, I didn't brush my teeth this morning . . .  
  
"Remind me to stop over at the supermarket later on," Kai was saying to me. "I need to get a new set of toiletries. I couldn't really care about those clothes. They needed serious attention anyway."  
  
Once again, I was shocked. How had he, time and again, almost KNOW what I was thinking in my head? First about the incident and now about the toiletries. Dumb struck, I nodded. He turned to me and I swore he smiled a little. This day was getting stranger by the minute . . . come on, Rei, speed yourself up. The rest of the gang are way ahead of you.  
  
---- Kate ----  
  
It had only been three days ago since I saw the strange boy on the street, who could have been my son. I remember him walking on the other side of the street from me, with four other boys around his age. He was all grown up now, so much that I almost didn't recognise him. But he always had my eyes and my pride of bearing. I knew at once he had to be my lost son. I clutched the little piece of paper to my chest and hoped against hope that he was really alive, grown up and one of the best Beybladers in the world.  
  
"Excuse me ma'am," a polite voice interrupted my thoughts. "Do you need any help?"  
  
"Yes," I replied gratefully. "Could you tell me where Suite One is?"  
  
The man looked at me with wide eyes.  
  
"You know young master Hitawari?"  
  
I nodded slowly, acutely aware that the man seemed to be in a state between shock and awe. I wondered why knowing Kai was such a big deal.  
  
"Well, Master Kai is at a tournament right now," he apologised. "If you want, I could deliver a message. Otherwise, you can wait for him in this lobby until he returns."  
  
"Could you give me the tournament's location?"  
  
---- Kai ----  
  
Tyson had been beaten. Badly. I'd never thought that the whole tournament would blow if we put him first. However, this team had very powerful bit- beasts. Especially their leader, Adele, or whatever her name was. She and her bit-beast are connected somehow, in a more powerful bond than Tyson and Dragoon. That was how she beat him.  
  
"Hey, good match," I heard Tyson saying.  
  
"Any time," Adele replied.  
  
I wasn't battling today, so I just sat back and watched. In face of Tyson's screwed up match, Max, Rei and their bit-beasts fought like hell. There were several close calls, but we won in the end. Barely. I don't see the point in long battles, they just take up so much time it's not funny. Perhaps I don't have the patience for them.  
  
"YEAH, WE WON!"  
  
The others were jumping, whistling and punching the air in celebration of their victory. The idiots. What was there to celebrate about, when it they won it only barely? On strategy alone, I could point out at least ten mistakes in Rei's. Max's worst mistake was on his attack. Tyson - he had a problem with every thing. Mental note to self, make them work like hell on improving those mistakes. They looked at me.  
  
What do they want me to do? Jump and yell and cheer like the rest of them? No way am I going to degrade myself like that. I stood and huffed impatiently, folding my arms.  
  
"That was a close call," I said flatly. "You'll need to work harder to perfect yourselves and your blades. Expect no break from training."  
  
"Grumpy Pants," Tyson muttered.  
  
---- Max ----  
  
Now that I think back on it, Rei and my win was a really close one. I knew, from the look on Kai's face, that he wasn't overjoyed at our performance. As I replayed the battle in my head, I wasn't very happy either. How ironic. I'm supposed to be the happiest one in the group. Maybe Kai does have a point about the effort we make during training.  
  
"Who's going to get the door?" Tyson asked lazily.  
  
We were sitting around in Kai's suite again, escaping the fan girls who had followed us from the tournament. None of them seemed to notice that we were in here, probably because Kai kept such a low profile when we were travelling. Well, Kai had actually done something to help us, keeping his distance from people.  
  
"I'll get it," Rei called. He came out of the bathroom and peered out of the little looking hole the door had, before opening the door a little. Just to be on the safe side, in case one of the fan girls had found their way to the suite. We all, with the obvious exception of Kai, held our breaths. A woman's voice spoke, before Rei's voice was heard.  
  
"Kai, your - uh - mother's here to see you."  
  
---- Kai ----  
  
"Mother?" Tyson asked incredulously. "Kai has a mother?"  
  
No I don't, my mother never wanted me. I never want to see her again. I'm an orphan and I don't have parents, let alone a mother. I don't want to see this woman. There was no point in seeing her, especially when she was the one who didn't want to see me in the first place. I felt a head spin coming along and clutched the sides of the chair.  
  
"Tell her to go away," I said to Rei.  
  
"How?" Rei hissed, closing the door briefly and looking back at me.  
  
"Make up an excuse!" I shot back angrily. "I'm dead, I'm sick, I don't exist - anything! Just get her away from here!"  
  
None of us heard what Rei said to the woman. When he came back, he looked at me worriedly. Everyone did. Why did they have to stare so much? It's like they've never seen me properly before. Still, I was too preoccupied to care. The head spin was getting worse.  
  
[Mother!]  
  
That's my voice . . . I recognised it . . . I was talking to someone . . .  
  
[Let go, Kai]  
  
It was that woman's voice again. She was telling me to go away, even after I called her.  
  
[Mother! NO!]  
  
---- What's Going To Happen In Chapter Three ----  
  
"Get lost Tyson."  
  
"We're only trying to help Kai! You can't disrespect your own mother like that!"  
  
"Are you trying to lecture me, Tyson? You have no right."  
  
"I know I don't! But at least I HAVE respect for elders! I, at least, had a family who loved me and brought me up carefully instead of sending me off to some boarding school in Russia and forgetting about me totally! I don't feel sorry for myself!"  
  
He knew instantly he had gone too far.  
  
---- End of Chapter Two ---- 


	3. Chapter Three

Outcast  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblades.  
  
---- Kenny ----  
  
Truth be told, I'm really worried about Kai. He hasn't been looking so well lately, with those frequent head spins and extra-grumpy moods he's been in. Not that grumpy isn't his middle name. I used to be terrified of him, and I still am, but I think we're all starting to see another side of him that we never even stopped to think was there.  
  
"Uh - Kai, are you all right?" I asked hesitantly, as the others left his room. "You do know we're all worried about you . . . it's really not funny that you're isolating yourself from us."  
  
"What?" he demanded. "Do you think I'm going to do something while no one's around? I'm not stupid or idiotic. I know how to handle situations on my own."  
  
I knew as he got up and went to the balcony, the conversation was over. In fact, I was surprised it had lasted this long. I don't even remember Kai saying so much to me in one go. Plus, there hadn't been one of his usual 'hmph's in the sentence. Why was he so cold towards all of us? Why can't he admit defeat for once and accept the help we're offering him? He's too arrogant and proud to acknowledge that he needs friends.  
  
"Um - all right, I'll go now," I stammered. "Just, um - take care of yourself, okay?"  
  
"Hmph."  
  
Well, if he gave that kind of response to a statement like that, it was a start.  
  
---- Tyson ----  
  
Boy, I think Kai needs a serious talking to. A woman comes out of nowhere and claims to be his mother, and I suppose, by the look on Rei's face, she looked it too. He wouldn't even see her. I mean, shouldn't someone like him, who had grown up without parents, be HAPPY to see his mother after such a long time? He WAS fifteen, almost sixteen.  
  
"Hey, I was wondering, Rei," I said to the Chinese teen. "What did you say to that woman to make her go away? We never heard it."  
  
"I told her that she must have been mistaken and that Kai didn't live in that suite. I don't know if she believed me or not, but that was the best I could think of at the moment," Rei admitted. "If she didn't, I wouldn't be surprised."  
  
"Yeah, well, the mind works in strange ways," Max offered, sounding like Kenny.  
  
If the mind worked in strange ways, maybe that would explain a little about why Kai was so aloof, arrogant, so - seemingly-above-us-all. He never really accepted us as his team in the first place, he only stuck with us because his GRANDFATHER wanted him to. A grandfather who LIVED to make people Beyblade and steal bit-beasts so Biovolt could take over the world. What a ridiculous thing to do. VOLTAIRE's mind must be malfunctioning.  
  
"Excuse me," a woman asked quietly. "Could I ask you a few questions?"  
  
Just by looking at her, we could all tell that she wasn't some reporter or a crazed fan girl. A wide-eyed look from Rei confirmed our suspicions. This woman was the one who had come to Kai's suite to look for him. Now I can see why she claimed that she and Kai were related. This woman was just an older, female version of him.  
  
"I want to talk about Kai."  
  
---- Max ----  
  
Okay, so I wasn't sugar high then. Even if I was, seeing that woman standing there, an older and female Kai, would really freak anyone out. I sobered enough to follow Tyson, Rei and the woman into one of our rooms and settled quietly on the floor to listen to what she had to say. The woman introduced herself as Kate.  
  
"What about him?" Rei demanded. He was the most protective of the team and, surprisingly, of Kai. Always defending him and always on his side. I wonder why . . .  
  
"Well," Kate began. "He was always brought up by his grandfather, my father, Voltaire. I don't think he's ever mentioned about myself, his mother. Has he?"  
  
We all shook our heads. This we could be sure of, as Kai really HADN'T told us anything about his childhood, friends, family (with the exception of Voltaire, but he didn't really count at that point in time . . .) or anything about him, for that matter. Still, that didn't prove anything about her being Kai's 'mother', as she claimed to be.  
  
"He won't talk to you," Tyson said matter-of-factly. "No matter how convincing you are."  
  
"I know," she whispered. "That's why I want to persuade you first. You're his friends."  
  
---- Kai ----  
  
It's been almost two hours since the others left. I can't say that I'm glad, or that I'm unhappy. Firstly, it would give me some moments peace and quiet. Then again, it would also mean that, if there was a knock on the door, I'd have to answer it myself. If that intellectually challenged woman came looking for me again, there was no way to talk myself out of it.  
  
[I'm his legal guardian]  
  
[well, we're his parents]  
  
[the courts deemed you unfit to raise him]  
  
The last thing I needed was these voices. Repeatedly. A knock came from the doorway. Struggling to my feet, I just hope that it wasn't the woman again.  
  
It wasn't.  
  
The Bladebreakers stood there, arms folded and a very business-like look on their faces. Well, as business-like as they could get, with Tyson's face all puffed up like a rockfish. I sighed and let them in.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"To talk." Was Tyson's reply.  
  
"About?"  
  
"You." He settled himself on my bed. "We know all about your past now. You don't have to hide anything from us."  
  
I didn't know what he was talking about, and I said about as much. He continued to have that puffer-fish look on his face. Rei looked sympathetic. Kenny and Max looked 'sympathetic' as well. What was wrong with all of them?  
  
"Your mother."  
  
"Oh, great," I groaned. "That woman must have said something stupid to brainwash all of you. I don't have a mother? Got it? Leave me alone!"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Get lost Tyson."  
  
"We're only trying to help Kai! You can't disrespect your own mother like that!"  
  
"Are you trying to lecture me, Tyson? You have no right."  
  
"I know I don't! But at least I HAVE respect for elders! I, at least, had a family who loved me and brought me up carefully instead of sending me off to some boarding school in Russia and forgetting about me totally! I don't feel sorry for myself!"  
  
He knew instantly he had gone too far. I didn't stop to think. All I remember was my fist was in his eye as fast as the speed of light, with as much force as a lead boulder being thrown in someone's face. He sprawled on the floor.  
  
"Don't you DARE talk to me like that," I growled. "Not now, not ever. I won't forgive you next time. I'll make sure you're dead if I had to. Leave me alone and NEVER mention that woman again. If you do, I'll cut your tongue."  
  
---- What's Going to Happen in Chapter Four ----  
  
"Kai, I want to talk to you."  
  
"Leave me alone Rei."  
  
He didn't give me a chance to respond. All he did was grab the front of my shirt and practically lifted me up from the ground.  
  
"She's your mother and she has a damn good explanation about it."  
  
---- End of Chapter Three ---- 


	4. Chapter Four

Outcast  
  
Disclaimer: don't bother.  
  
---- Rei ----  
  
If anyone had asked me before whether I believed this woman or not, I would have probably said yes. She had his looks - rather, he had HER looks - down to the intense eye colour that I have come to be familiar with. Kai had never really said much about his childhood so I did not know if what this woman said was true or not, but it sounded convincing enough. I didn't know if Kai himself believed it, but Tyson, Max and Kenny certainly looked it.  
  
"I hope you'll try to talk to him," Kate begged. Her eyes glistened and Tyson went all goggle-eyed. Max gave a shy smile. Kenny, well he was still looking sceptical.  
  
"What happens if he doesn't believe us?" he pointed out. "Who knows what he'll do. He's already looked like he was about to strangle us when you came along. If we tell him all this, Kai'll probably MURDER us on the spot!"  
  
"It's a risk I'm willing to take," Tyson announced. "He already tries to murder me anyway."  
  
Kate looked at least a bit relieved. When Tyson looked at me and the others, I nodded my head firmly. I would do the talking. The others would back me up. I would be the least likely candidate for Kai to pick on, seeing as I didn't bother him as much as the others did. Yet how to get the message across was one of the biggest problems we would have . . .  
  
I hope I can pull this off.  
  
---- Kenny ----  
  
Okay, I still think this is a bad idea. Dizzy keeps telling me, as we walked towards the lift, that I'm being paranoid. Maybe. What can possibly be worse than having Kai's fingers wrapped around your throat in a vice-like grip, unrelenting and tight, cutting off your entire air supply? I can't think of any . . .  
  
Yeah right.  
  
If there was a hole that could fit me in there, I'd probably be diving into it by now. The others may want to die early, but there are still things that I have to do - like join the BBA research team and conduct all kinds of Beyblade research. If I die now, then I'll NEVER be able to do those things. I don't want to be the sole remaining member of the Bladebreakers after the others die.  
  
What am I saying?! Kai doesn't have the right or the authority to kill any of us. He'll go to jail! Now we wouldn't want that, would we Kai? Sheesh, I've got to get over this talking to myself business. Maybe I've been talking to inanimate objects a bit too long and HAVE gone paranoid.  
  
I wish.  
  
---- Kai ----  
  
I remember only that I was three and it was my birthday. I was at my parent's house, putting together pieces of Dranzer together - without the bit-beast, of course - and waiting for my grandfather to come along. He was much friendly and kinder back then towards me. I used to adore my grandfather when I was a child. He was the one who gave me Dranzer after all.  
  
There I was, still three and thoroughly under-informed, not knowing what would happen to me just hours later. Something that would change my life forever. So I guess that makes me quite ignorant. Frankly, I couldn't care whether that meant I was ignorant or if I was just dense - since I had only been three at the bloody time.  
  
Anyway, there I was, at my parent's house and suddenly, they just burst into through the front door with my grandfather, who was yelling and cursing some shit or other. Of course, that set quite a bad example for me, later on, when I grew old enough to understand how to use those particular words. They were arguing, that was all I knew at the time. My grandfather dragged me out of the house, waving papers around in my parents' faces and snarling something indistinguishable.  
  
My parents never came after me. I had waited for them to take me back home from my grandfather's, convinced that they would come for me, but they never did. I distinctly remember hearing my father say that he hadn't wanted me anyway and that grandfather could do whatever he wanted. At the sight of the papers, even my mother had thrown my hands off where they clung to her dress.  
  
Voltaire sent me to the abbey soon after and I had stayed there until I was around seven. Afterwards, I ran away, and met Mr Dickenson. He sponsored me over to Japan for Beyblade training. After being in Russia for so long, I had almost forgotten that Japan was my REAL birth-country. Grandfather moved back not long after and took over the position of my guardian all over again. That was when I had started to realise what sort of a person Voltaire really was. He only wanted to use me.  
  
I became the reigning champion of the Japanese Beyblading Tournament for seven years running. No one could dethrone me, but I took no pleasure in battling them. I struggled for a perfection no common Beyblade could give me, not even Dranzer. The perfection I strove for was one that I had had only one chance of experiencing before - with Black Dranzer.  
  
All thoughts of my parents forgotten for seven years, I continued Beyblading in tournaments and meeting new people I could battle. Until I came back to Russia with my 'team'. When I had encountered that abbey, it struck a chord in my heart, something I had buried for so long. The pain at my parent's betrayal and the violent shock it was for me, at three years of age, to be deprived of my right to a careful upbringing and the love of a parent.  
  
I knew that as long as I was under the care of Voltaire, that thinking along those lines would be punishment. So I learned to endure and to keep my thoughts to myself. I submitted myself to him and eventually ended up so that I now am faced with the prospect of taking other people's bit- beasts by force.  
  
I am still only a child, not matter how tough I try to be. There is no use trying to deny that fact to myself.  
  
---- Tyson ----  
  
I don't think I've ever been serious about ANYTHING besides Beyblading. Sometimes I'm not even serious about THAT. Yet this incident with Kai has got me all worried. No matter how grouchy Kai is, he is still classified as my buddy and I'm entitled to worry about my buddies. I just hope he realises that we're there for him, should he need us.  
  
"Righto, Rei, let's go talk to him," I said brightly as we left the room where Kate had been. I tried to sound as bright as I could, but it couldn't have fooled a three-year-old. "He's already tried to murder me once, so I guess it's your turn."  
  
"To get clobbered or to face Mr Denial?" Rei jested slightly.  
  
"Be serious, Rei," Kenny warned. "He might not like what we're about to say."  
  
Rei knew, of course. He always knew how to handle Kai in one of his foul moods. That was what made Rei remarkable. Not only did he have an infinite amount of patience with Kai, he was just so TOLERANT. I sometimes wish I was like him too.  
  
"Let's go, then," Rei announced. "Kai should be in his room - moping, probably."  
  
---- Kai ----  
  
A knock came on my door and I did NOT feel obliged to answer it. Why should I, if the people who flocked to my door were just losers who were so gullible, even a three-year-old could be smarter than them? I've met crazy people in my lifetime, but no one really comes close to that woman.  
  
"Kai open up," Rei's voice demanded. "I mean it."  
  
"Get lost, Rei."  
  
"OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR!"  
  
That was the first time Rei had ever yelled at me. Sure, I knew I was being childish and a jackass, but it was expected - wasn't it? Rei, however, had always been very patient and forgiving about my shortcomings and he never raised his voice at me. I wonder if any of them knew that the door was unlocked . . .  
  
Unfortunately, it was Kenny who had figured it out.  
  
"The door's unlocked!" he said loudly. "Just open it!"  
  
I've never hidden from anyone in my life, but as they came charging through the door, I'd never felt more like hiding somewhere. Preferably in a very dark, very deep and VERY PRIVATE hole. I easily sidestepped Tyson, Max and Kenny, but Rei was a bit harder. He had martial arts training, after all. He shoved the others out the door and locked it.  
  
"Kai, I want to talk to you."  
  
"Leave me alone Rei."  
  
He didn't give me a chance to respond. All he did was grab the front of my shirt and practically lifted me up from the ground.  
  
"She's your mother and she has a damn good explanation about it."  
  
"Do you think I care?" I spat angrily, wrenching his hold on my shirt. "Just leave me alone. Take it or leave it, Rei, I've always held a bit of respect for you. This is just one of the things that I WON'T respect you doing."  
  
"Can't you just hear her out?" he pleaded.  
  
I gave him a flat stare in reply. Hadn't I made that point clear? How many times did they have to hear it to believe what I said? No, I DIDN'T want to hear the woman out; I DIDN'T want to listen to the matter another time; and I certainly DIDN'T think it was necessary in any way. Rei sighed.  
  
"Please, Kai, I'm begging you."  
  
"Go away, Rei," I responded flatly. "I really don't want to have to knock you out."  
  
---- What's Going To Happen in Chapter Five ----  
  
"How long are you going to avoid seeing me?"  
  
"You abandoned me."  
  
I was heartbroken. Kai, it seemed, had been led to believe that us as his parents had wronged him. Thanks to my father, that is.  
  
"If you would only listen. Your grandfather had wronged us all . . ."  
  
"You're breaking my heart," he snarled.  
  
---- End of Chapter Four ---- 


	5. Chapter Five

Outcast  
  
Disclaimer: refer to previous chapter  
  
---- Kate ----  
  
I walked towards Kai's room quietly, so the others would not know that I was approaching. So Kai wouldn't know. His friends were nice enough to help me, but I had a gut feeling that it wouldn't work. And I was right. He didn't really consider them his friends very much after all. I would have to take matters into my own hands.  
  
He was just coming out of his suite and had closed the door behind him when I arrived. He took one look at me and looked the other way, attempting to walk right past. I grabbed his elbow and he flung my hand off.  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
"You can't have possibly thought that you could avoid me forever."  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
I was getting frustrated. Was that all he could say to me? Okay, so I may be annoying him quite a fair bit, but is THAT all he can manage? I'd thought that Voltaire would teach him more than that. I told him as much.  
  
"How long are you going to keep this up?" I asked, keeping my temper in control. He still did not look at me, but I could see the emotions warring in his eyes. A struggle for control against anger, betrayal and hurt.  
  
"You abandoned me."  
  
I knew at once why he treated me like trash. It wasn't because I was annoying him - it was because he had been lied to and fed a horribly twisted truth about what happened between Voltaire, my husband and myself. My heart twisted into a knot.  
  
"Your grandfather - my father - wronged us all," I began hesitantly. "I didn't abandon you, Kai, and I never would have. It was just that it would have been impossible for me to have come for you when I was not your legal guardian anymore."  
  
"So you left me, just because you were afraid you would get sued?"  
  
"IT WASN'T LIKE THAT!" I yelled. Kai then looked at me full in the face. He was hurt and confused, but his face was hard. "If you would only listen, I could explain what really happened that day."  
  
There was a long moment of silence in which neither of us moved or spoke. Kai was considering my words and I was waiting for his reply. He was the first to look away.  
  
"Fine."  
  
---- Kai ----  
  
We went back to my room. I was not about to have anyone see me with her in a public place just yet. Frankly, I didn't agree to this only because I want to hear about the stupid day I was abandoned. I just wanted to get her out of my hair. Out of my life.  
  
"One word of warning," I told her. "Make it short. I don't want to stay here forever."  
  
"He came that day with papers stating that he was officially your legal guardian and that your father and I had no visitation rights at all. How it happened, I don't know, but it was there and it was real. I tried to get you back, of course, but Voltaire had hired the best lawyers and bribed the judge. I couldn't really do anything about it."  
  
"First of all," I replied impatiently. "I have found a few flaws in this 'story' of yours."  
  
"I will explain anything you ask."  
  
"Voltaire raised me to take over the world. Why me, though? Why not you?"  
  
"I had no talent, no skill with a blade," she replied immediately. "I detested Beyblading for being such a competitive, violent sport. I did not want to blade the way Voltaire expected. I had vowed that you, and any other sibling you might have, would not Beyblade at all. However, when Voltaire saw you, he knew you had the skill and God-given talent of the best."  
  
"Beyblading is my life."  
  
"He MADE you think it was," she insisted. "He made it seem so appealing, so wonderful to you at such a young age that you became obsessed with it. He then fed you his power-hungry, vicious ways of thinking so that you would use it to fulfil his plans."  
  
I realised I was staring and looked away.  
  
"What about my - my father?"  
  
The question came out in barely a whisper. I was not accustomed to saying the words 'my father' and 'my mother'. It was always 'my grandfather'. In all the years I had spent in the abbey and in Japan, I had always associated 'guardian' with 'grandfather' and not mother or father. I was hardly even aware that I still had parents.  
  
"Your father was a heartless bastard," Kate said bitterly. "He never loved either of us. He only married me for the money and when he realised that I was not going to inherit anything from Voltaire, he left me. That was shortly after we lost the court case."  
  
She looked at me with those sick, hopeful eyes. I was almost disgusted to see that my features clearly reflected hers. But, on the other hand, I had the opportunity to grasp the one thing I had been denied all this time. A mother.  
  
"I remember living at the abbey," I said quietly, before I could stop myself. "I used to watch all the other kids' parents visit them on a weekly basis. Voltaire never came to visit me. I used to think that my parents were dead."  
  
"I'm sorry for annoying you and I know you have to competition to prepare for," she apologised, getting up. "I'll leave you now. Good luck."  
  
---- Kate ----  
  
I think that went well. He actually listened and asked questions. Maybe he WOULD believe me after all. I promised him that I would go to the competition to support him, but he seemed reluctant to let me. I asked him why.  
  
"He might be there," was the reply.  
  
How could I forget? Voltaire oversaw Kai's Beyblading career, so he would be present at this particular tournament. The finals of the World Tournament. The Bladebreakers against the Demolition Boys. He had just defected, once again, to return to his old team mates and it seemed he needed more time to adjust to the fact that they were his friends.  
  
"I see. That's okay."  
  
I got up and left, feeling as if a huge burden had just been lifted from my chest. Kai didn't freak out at me and he grasp my account of his childhood. I hoped that he would understand and come to acknowledge me as his mother.  
  
---- Voltaire (finally!) ----  
  
I was on my way to Kai's suite. I wanted to remind him of our contract, of what I expected of him. He was never going to win against my Demolition Boys and only he could wield the power of Black Dranzer. I wanted him back on the team and I wanted him to take his team mates' bit-beasts with his own blade.  
  
"I'll see you soon, then?"  
  
Of all the people to - what nerve! What was that pathetic bitch doing in my grandson's suite? I thought I'd told her to keep away if she knew what was good for her. How dare she come and SPEAK to Kai!  
  
She caught sight of me.  
  
And froze in terror.  
  
Kai's head came out, looking down the corridor at me. His eyes widened disbelievingly. So, he was part of Kate's scheme too. I clenched my fists and the bodyguards behind me moved forward. They would pay for scheming against me. I motioned the black-clad men to attack. Two grabbed the wench by the arms and forced her to her knees. The others went for Kai, but he dodged them and knocked out several.  
  
I hated to admit, but Kai was very good.  
  
"What are you doing?" he demanded. "Let her go!"  
  
"Has she been feeding you lies, Kai? Things about me that you know aren't true?"  
  
"BASTARD!"  
  
That wasn't Kai. It was the bitch. She struggled against her two captors while giving me a death glare. She was angry - she loathed me. And I loathed her.  
  
"Hold onto her!" I ordered. "Don't let her get away."  
  
---- End of Chapter Five ----  
  
A/N: Sorry I had to cut this off short!  
  
It's because I'm kinda in a rush to finish my projects so I just had to cut this off at that particular moment. I was running out of ideas to torture them - so bring on Voltaire!  
  
Any ideas as to what Voltaire should do to them? Beat them up? Dispose of them? Make them into something like Cyber-Tala?  
  
Please review and tell me what you think, all ideas will be appreciated. 


	6. Chapter Six

Outcast  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblades ....Kai's just delicious, I'm telling you! Beyblade is on here in Sydney, Australia, every Friday morning, 7.30 am!!!! We're up to the third episode, but it's a repeat, because it was on mid-last year as well.  
  
I'm also applying for an exchange student program over to Japan for a semester next year, from March to August, but I'm not sure if I'm gonna get in. I have to send in the preliminary application form first and then I'll see. Wish me luck people!  
  
Also: support Mystik4l Ment@ln3zz, who was also known as Misstr3zz Ment@l and Misstr3zz Darkn3zz at first, because she writes the COOLEST humour fics I've read! Hee, partly because I'm usually in it and she puts herself in it too! If you're wondering, my English name is Bethany and I'm not half as good as the one in her story ^-^;;;  
  
---- Tyson ----  
  
Kai's door was in sight . . .  
  
Gotta get away . . .  
  
Rei and all them are behind me and so are the . . .  
  
"FANGIRLS!" Kenny screamed. "RUN AWAAAAAY!"  
  
This is sooo not cool, exercise this early! I only just ate second lunch, for goodness sake, and now I'm running a marathon! Thank God this level is only open to occupants and visitors! The people at the lift recognised us and let us through, while the fan girls were held up. I resisted the urge to turn around and stick my tongue out at them. Getting away was more important at this particular moment.  
  
"Get inside Kai's room!" Max yelled.  
  
"Gotcha Max!"  
  
We banged on Kai's door, yelling for him to let us in. He didn't reply, but the door swung open of its own accord. That's strange . . . Kai never left his door unlocked when he was out, even if the security on this level was high and was provided by his grandfather. He was a sucker for privacy, that grouch.  
  
"Kai? Where are you?"  
  
The suite was deserted, looking as neat as it had been when we barged in last time. An empty coffee cup was on the table, looking untouched since who-knows-when, and the smell of a faint perfume lingered. I vaguely remembered the smell of it . . .  
  
"Isn't this smell from that woman?" Rei asked. "Was she in this room?"  
  
The phone rang and switched instantly to the answering machine. Kai's voice filled the room, deep and impatient.  
  
"This is Kai. I can't answer the phone so leave a message."  
  
"Kai, is everything all right?" To our surprise, it was Mr Dickenson. "I saw you with Voltaire in front of Biovolt headquarters, with a woman and several guards. You didn't look too good. Call me, if you're all right."  
  
We looked at one another and swore.  
  
---- Kai ----  
  
A fist came flying away and - because I was being held down - I could not avoid it. It came right at my face and impacted on my cheek with a force that could have knocked over a tree if there was one. At first, it was only shock, but then the pain set in like fire. I bit back a groan of pain as a knee drove itself into my gut.  
  
Biovolt headquarters.  
  
I always avoided this place whenever I could. It wasn't the place one would like to be when they were alone. It was dark, hostile and carried a certain intimidating atmosphere. Not that I wasn't already used to it, from the abbey, but it was different. Very different. At least there, I didn't get beaten up like hell while two guys twice my size held me down.  
  
At least my grandfather wasn't there to watch it.  
  
There was the woman, in a corner, unconscious. She had been beaten until she bled from internal injuries. I know I'm cold towards people, but I'm not heartless. If we didn't get her treated quickly, she would bleed to death. Her head had suffered countless blows, from various hard objects. A bastard even used her as a boxing bag, tying her to the ceiling and punching the shit out of her.  
  
"She's dying, you bastard!" I roared to Voltaire. "Help her!"  
  
"No."  
  
Another kick to my gut, knocking the wind out of me. I gasped for air as the shock wore off. I didn't think I could take anymore, if I even knew how to give in. This was too much. Insults, lies and betrayal I could live with - even a mild beating I could withstand. But not brutal bashing and inhumane treatment. Something warm trickled into my eyes, temporarily cutting off my vision. When I could see again, it was . . .  
  
Blood.  
  
"What do you want from me?"  
  
"I want you to obey," Voltaire stated importantly. "I want you to work for me and capture all the powerful bit-beasts of the world. I also want you to receive the technology Tala has embraced inside your body."  
  
"You want to create a machine of flesh and blood for your toy!" I snarled. For that comment, I got punched. Blood began to come from my mouth.  
  
"If you do," he continued, ignoring me, "then she will be treated. You will regain freedom - to the outside world, of course - and none of this will be mentioned again. Deal?"  
  
I looked down for a moment at my bruised and battered body. I would no sooner give in than die resisting my grandfather. But there was Kate to think of. She could not just lie there without treatment. She needed first aid, an ambulance. If I held on, she would definetely die. What could I do? I looked back at Voltaire.  
  
"I'll do it."  
  
---- Voltaire ----  
  
There.  
  
He's agreed to my terms. What he doesn't know is that it's already too late for Kate. She had already lost a critical amount of blood and it was impossible to stop the bleeding and help her regain the lost blood. He didn't know, and he had fallen right into my trap.  
  
Killing two birds with one stone.  
  
I ordered for the guards to untie them and arranged so that the medical staff in Biovolt to attend to their injuries. Of course, that bit was all for show. The slut would not get any treatment, and die in a pool of her own blood. Kai, however, was different. I needed him to go back to his team mates and take their bit-beasts.  
  
He would be upgraded, like Tala, into Cyber-Kai. He would be ruthless, heartless - a thing made to obey orders. There will be no arguments, no objections of any kind to what I ordered him to do. I was satisfied with this deal and Kai was at least partly satisfied on his end, what with the beating to have stopped and his mother to be 'treated'.  
  
Sometimes, one has to be cruel, to be kind.  
  
---- Kate (a kinda hazy experience after the bashing) ----  
  
I remember seeing Kai, held fast between two men and jerking violently as each blow landed on him. The vision was hazy, clouded by blood, but it was him nevertheless. I could never forget how he looked. There he was, suffering the same beating I had suffered before, when he was still tied up and strapped to a chair.  
  
My head ached and I was sure that there was a steady stream of blood coming from it. No wonder, since I had been beaten with a wooden staff, a pipe, a whip and various other objects I could not, by then, put a name to. They would have started using bladed weapons, if I hadn't passed out then.  
  
"I'll do it!"  
  
It was Kai's voice, heavy and filled with a sort of despair I had never heard before. I wanted to call out, to tell him that it was already too late for me, to tell him that he shouldn't agree to Voltaire's terms, because it was a trap. But my body wasn't responding. I was just dead still, lying there, paralysed and unable to function. I'm surprised, really, that I hadn't broken my spine.  
  
"Excellent."  
  
No Kai! You don't know what you're getting yourself into! If only I could tell you it was a trap . . . but I can't . . . it's all over . . . you'll suffer in vain.  
  
It's over . . .  
  
. . . I can't . . .  
  
. . . it's finally over.  
  
---- What's Going To Happen in Chapter Seven ----  
  
"Kai, where'd you go?"  
  
"Mr D was looking all over for you!"  
  
How could I tell them? I was to betray them once again. I looked into the faces of my team mates, the ones who called me their friend. Guilt wrenched at my heart, tearing at my conscience, driving me to the brink of insanity.  
  
"It was - nothing. I was just meeting my grandfather."  
  
---- End of Chapter Six ----  
  
A/N: BASHING AND TORTURE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I know it wasn't too good a torture scene, but it was the best I could manage. I finished this chapter within half an hour!!!!  
  
If you didn't understand the end of Kate's bit, it's simply that she DIED. Simple. Gone, zip, zilch ......got it? She died because of the bleeding - but Kai doesn't know that yet, so don't tell him! It's gonna be a pre- tournament surprise!  
  
Kai: ......  
  
WHAT? Ain't it good enough for you baby? Oh well.........I love you all the same Kai darling. Once again.....  
  
SUPPORT MYSTIK4L MENT@LN3ZZ!!!!! And.........  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
Bittersweet Angel. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Outcast  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.  
  
A/N: THE WAIT IS OVER!!!!!  
  
I finally found the time to update!!! YAY, GO ME!!!!!!!! Sorry it took so long. I was busy with The Dranon Heiress and with finishing recording my friend's Hunter X Hunter DVDs and etc. etc so that I could not update!! SORRY!!!!  
  
---- Rei ----  
  
Where are you Kai?  
  
After Mr Dickenson's phone call, we decided to split up and search for Kai in different directions. I took the western suburbs, where Biovolt was situated. I promised Mr D that if I found anything about Kai, I'd give him a call. That was the least I could do, seeing as I had been Kai's room mate up until now.  
  
Mr D said you were with Voltaire and Kate . . . what were you doing?  
  
The abbey loomed closer. Some distance further, I could just make out the Biovolt headquarters, towering above everything else. Which one should I go in first? The abbey, where Kai said he had grown up, or Biovolt, where his grandfather was sure to be? I ran up the pathway, drawing closer to the abbey, when a black limousine pulled up beside me.  
  
"Rei?"  
  
---- Max ----  
  
We were looking for Kai, me and Tyson, in the northern suburbs. Heck, I dunno why Tyson even thought about looking here. Except that maybe because there was a lot of fast food stores around. Or maybe it was just his stomach that led us here.  
  
Anyway, so we were looking for Kai.  
  
"Hey Max," Tyson called from a hotdog stand. "C'mere!"  
  
"Wassup Tyson?"  
  
I honestly hope this had nothing to do with fast food.  
  
"I got a call from Rei," he replied, shoving a hotdog into his mouth and swallowing it whole. I still can't believe he can do that. "He says that Kai is back at the hotel again. But he won't talk to him. It seems like he got beaten up pretty bad."  
  
What were we waiting for? Besides, of course, Tyson. He was paying for yet another THREE hotdogs and two cans of soft drink. When he had done so, I dragged him to the nearest bus stop and shoved him into the next bus that went back to the hotel.  
  
---- Kai ----  
  
"Kai, where'd you go?"  
  
"Mr D was looking all over for you!"  
  
"It was - nothing. I was just meeting my grandfather."  
  
How could I tell them? I was to betray them once again. I looked into the faces of my team mates, the ones who called me their friend. Guilt wrenched at my heart, tearing at my conscience, driving me to the brink of insanity.  
  
But still. They were bombarding me with questions, even before I had gotten the chance to have a shower and calm myself down. I still had cuts on my arms and my torso was still black and blue after that beating. I couldn't even move my finger with some sort of pain being inflicted on any part of my body. Damn, it didn't feel good.  
  
"Just meeting your grandfather?"  
  
It was Rei's voice, and he sounded incredulous. What, didn't he believe me?  
  
"Yes, I was JUST meeting my grandfather."  
  
"If you were," he said slowly, "then why do you have so many injuries?"  
  
Damn him and his sharp senses. I couldn't fool him. Something pressed against my leg, in my pocket. A sharp stab went into my heart. Oh yes, how could I forget? The very object that had induced my betrayal the first time round had somehow found its way back to me. Again. But this time, it felt heavy on my conscience.  
  
Black Dranzer.  
  
---- Tyson ----  
  
Dragoon flashed suddenly. It was reacting almost angrily to whatever was in Kai's pocket. I shivered. Dragoon usually was very good-natured. He never got mad at anything. Until now. I knew Kai saw him flash.  
  
But he didn't say anything.  
  
So I just left it. I seriously think there's a problem with my brain. I usually just say whatever comes to my mind, but this time, I think that Kai would be better off if I left him alone. That is, only for a while. He'd have to say it eventually.  
  
Eventually. I wonder when this 'eventually' will be?  
  
---- Kai (several hours later) ----  
  
There's this weird feeling in my stomach. I don't know what it is. Maybe it's because of the bashing, but I can't be too sure. I've never felt it before, but it seemed oddly like - guilt . . . and shame. Yes, that was it. I was sick to the stomach because I was ashamed of myself and guilty for betraying my loyal team mates.  
  
When Tyson's Dragoon began to glow angrily, I knew it was because of my Black Dranzer. No, not MY Black Dranzer. I didn't want it, so technically, Black Dranzer wasn't mine. I just had it in my trouser pocket, that was all. It wasn't of my own free will because I was forced to take it, otherwise Kate would die. Why was it that every time I got rid of this dark bit-beast, my grandfather always had a way to get it back to me?  
  
"I hope you're feeling better, Kai."  
  
"Yeah man, we're with you all the way."  
  
"Everything's gonna be fine now that we've found you again."  
  
"We'll win this tournament together!"  
  
Their voices. My team mates. The ones that I had betrayed once before and now will betray again. I buried my face into my hands, that overwhelming feeling of shame taking over my senses. Drat that woman! If she hadn't come into my life, Voltaire - I could not bear to call him grandfather any more - would have left me alone and I wouldn't be feeling so sick of myself now!  
  
A sharp pain drilled into the side of my upper torso, temporarily paralysing my brain's thoughts. All I could do was register a groan and clench my fist. The pain gradually ebbed away and I could breathe again. When I did, I drew out Black Dranzer from my pocket. The bit gleamed maliciously in the light when I looked at it. Our first tournament was tomorrow morning and it was us against the All Stars. Voltaire was sure to be present, making sure I took their's teams bit-beasts. The bit gleamed again.  
  
"I can't take their bit-beasts again!" I half-yelled at it. "I CAN'T!"  
  
[I also want you to receive the technology Tala has embraced, inside your body]  
  
Remembering those words made my blood run cold. Oh yes, how could I forget? Voltaire expected me to be back at the abbey tonight, when everyone else was asleep. Then I would receive what he called 'technological updating', meaning that I would become heartless, emotionless and just a machine used to obey commands. If that were so, then all of my memories would have to be erased. My team mates, the good feelings I had - but never shared - when I was with them, the words Kate told me, my loyalty to the Bladebreakers . . .  
  
. . . and my defiance. I would forget all of what I had said to myself just then, about not being able to take people's bit-beasts away again. I would forget it all and just be a dog that obeyed his master's orders and was at his disposal. A dog, like Tala.  
  
"I won't forget any of this," I vowed. "You hear that Voltaire? I WON'T FORGET THIS!"  
  
---- What's Going to Happen in Chapter Eight ----  
  
"It's time for the third session of All Stars against Bladebreakers!"  
  
Kai stepped up to the arena, eyes flat and lifeless. He brought out a black Beyblade, which glinted hauntingly in the stadium. Our team sucked in our breaths, shocked beyond words. He held it to his launcher.  
  
"IT'S TIME TO END THIS!"  
  
---- End of Chapter Seven ----  
  
A/N: heyoz, ya miss me??  
  
This chapter is shorter than the others, partly because I'm also working on The Dranon Heiress. I wanted to finish off this fic and the other one before I started any NEW ones. It's just too much of a work load if I had FOUR stories to update (including my long-forgotten Neon Genesis Evangelion one - Imperfection).  
  
I've just found out just how DROP DEAD GORGEOUS Illumi and Hisoka from Hunter X Hunter are!!!!! At first, I thought Hisoka was just plain idiotic. That was, of course, before I saw his OTHER side - when he had his hair down, and when he was coming out of the shower. I was just like . . . DROOL!!!!!!!!!!! Just thinking about him like that is enough to turn me into putty for several hours on end.  
  
Illumi, however, was a different matter. As soon as I saw him, my mind went into overdrive. I just kept thinking - WHOA, MAJOR BABE HERE!!!!!!!!!! He's SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO COOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And etc. etc.  
  
Then, of course, I started to read Cherrie's fics, which then proceeded to contaminate my mind with ideas about Hisoka/Illumi slash. Her fics ROCK!!!!!!!!! My favourites so far are: 'Luminescence', 'In a Manner of Speaking', 'Epidemic', 'Yours Truly, Hisoka', 'The House', 'Curse' and 'Silence'. Then I found 'Assassin for a Lover' by Nikki, and loved that too.  
  
So you see, I'm a big fan of Hisoka/Illumi and I don't mind if people think I'm a hentai (after all, 'Assassin for a Lover' is rated R). I just like it and nothing's gonna change it!!!!!  
  
SO . . . . .  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bittersweet Angel Chika.  
  
PS. I hope you like this chapter.  
  
PPS. If you want to visit Cherrie's fanlisting for Illumi, go to: 


	8. Chapter Eight

Outcast  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade  
  
A/N: If you wanna kill me, then kill me. This is probably going to be the second last chapter of this fic, because the story's rounding off to a really bad close. In the previous chapter, we find that Kai has to be 'technologically updated' and in this chapter, he RECEIVES the 'update'. It's just, after that, well, there isn't much to write, is there?  
  
So, on with this chapter.  
  
---- Voltaire ----  
  
A small, beeping sound came from the phone on my desk. Motioning vaguely with one hand, I gave permission for one of my henchmen to answer it. He bowed, then pressed the 'speaker' button and stepped back.  
  
"Hitawari Enterprises, Voltaire speaking."  
  
"Grandfather, it's Kai."  
  
Ah, my beloved grandson. How sweet of him to call - and look! Only three hours before he was due back at the abbey! He must be terribly excited about the Cyber-upgrade he was going to be receiving. I was careful not to let my own 'excitement' leak into my voice as I answered him.  
  
"What do you want, Kai?"  
  
"Nothing much," came his voice, a little timidly, which was very unlike him. "I just wanted to know whether or not - if she - that woman - is all right."  
  
Kate Hitawari. Hmm . . . so he really began to accept her, did he? Well, we'll just dash away his hopes of every getting her back. In a nice way, of course, or otherwise he'd think that I planned it all. We wouldn't want that, would we?  
  
"I'm really sorry, my dear grandson," I began in my best 'loving- grandfather' voice I hadn't employed for so many years. "But the doctor's report just came in - I was about to call you but you were a step ahead of me - they say she made a turn for the worse just half an hour ago and I'm afraid we've lost her."  
  
"What?!"  
  
Oh yes, I know I'm very nice. He just sounds so shocked. Perhaps he didn't believe me, because I kicked up such a fuss over torturing her. Oh well, maybe he would have to hear it directly from the man who raised him after he escaped from the abbey. That was scrapping the president of the BBA, Mr Dickenson or whatever his name was.  
  
"I'll send Boris over," I told him. "He'll give you the details."  
  
"No." Kai's voice was hard and the shock had obviously worn off. "I'd prefer to hear it from someone who I can trust."  
  
"Very well, Kai. I will send your personal serving man, Phineas, to give the details."  
  
---- Kai ----  
  
Kate was dead?  
  
No, there must have been some mistake. He PROMISED - well, he gave his word at least - she would get treated. She couldn't have been dead. But, then again, Voltaire had never really been a man of his word, was he?  
  
Phineas was my personal servant since I was very young. I remembered him to be only several years older, pleasant and trustworthy among those losers at the Hitawari Mansion who grovelled at Voltaire's feet. He was the only person in my childhood I had actually trusted totally. But, when I went abroad with the Bladebreakers, he hadn't been allowed to come. Since then, at least a year had passed. Perhaps he had changed?  
  
"Master Kai?"  
  
It was Phineas' voice from behind the door. I'd forgotten had bloody fast he was. I went over to the door and yanked it open roughly. There stood an eighteen-year-old, sandy-haired and green-eyed man with angular, yet pleasant features. He smiled apologetically at me, clutching a manilla file in both hands.  
  
"You're here already, Phineas?"  
  
"Yes, Master Kai," he replied in his semi-alto, musical voice. "I've brought the details regarding the death of Mistress Kate Hitawari."  
  
"Come in, then."  
  
I let him inside and closed the door behind him abruptly. Outside, there was the sound of a stifled groan as the door hinges snapped closed on a certain someone's nose. I hope it was Tyson. Ignoring the fact that they were spying on me yet again, I followed Phineas inside and motioned for him to seat himself on one of the chairs. He did so and I sat.  
  
"So."  
  
"Well, Master Kai," Phineas began slowly. "These are the medical files that Old Master Voltaire told me to bring you. Here -"  
  
I snatched them from his fingers and proceeded to open them. His green eyes looked slightly pained and he flinched as I scanned through the first page of writing. He began to fidget as well, which annoyed me no end. He was quieter than I remembered the old Phineas to be. I looked up at him from the file.  
  
"What do you want to say, Phineas?" I demanded. "You're hiding something."  
  
"I - well, I -" he stammered.  
  
"Come on, Phineas," I growled, glaring at him. "I don't have all day you know."  
  
"It's just -" he took a deep breath and looked at the file wildly. " - those files are a fake! Oh, I didn't want to say it! Old Master Voltaire will be furious when he finds out! But I couldn't let you believe that the Mistress' death was an accident!"  
  
"What did you say?!"  
  
Phineas looked frightened. I didn't really blame him. After all, he was terrified of Voltaire and had been since the first time he had been employed, almost ten years ago. He was then a 'study companion' for me, before really beginning to serve. On top of that, I think my glare had just intensified about a thousand times.  
  
"Old Master Voltaire made sure the Mistress was very much dead, with no hope of revival, when he made the deal with you! She was already dead when you agreed to his terms!"  
  
"How dare he?!" I yelled, ramming my fist onto the tabletop angrily. "How DARE he?!"  
  
---- Rei (the next morning) ----  
  
When I arrived at the hotel lobby, Kai was already there. He stood like a statue, arms folded, back ramrod straight. His eyes were flat, dull and merciless. There was no sign of human emotion in him anyways. I shuddered as I neared his side. He had this terrifying aura about him which was cold and sent jolts up and down my arm.  
  
"Hey, morning Kai," I managed to say weakly. "Wassup?"  
  
No answer. Suppressing another shudder, I stood next to him and waited for the others to come. Half an hour later, Max and Kenny were seen to drag Tyson along the paved floor towards us, the latter still munching contentedly on a stack of toast. I was grateful for their arrival - Kai had been creeping me out with that silent treatment. When they stopped, I went over gladly and motioned the rest of the team closer.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?"  
  
"It's Kai again," I told them worriedly. "He hasn't been talking."  
  
"So?" Tyson snorted. "He never talks in the morning. He's just about as nice in the morning as I am asleep. He'll come around during the match, trust me."  
  
I hope he's right. But there was definitely something different about Kai's quietness. Before, he was just that: quiet. This time, he radiated something deadly about him. I suppose it was just my martial arts instinct kicking in, but I was sure the feeling he gave me was of ruthless and cold- blooded vengeance. Vengeance?  
  
What had happened to him last night?  
  
---- Kenny ----  
  
I think Rei's right. I mean, sure, Kai was in a grouchy mood nine times out of ten in the mornings and he doesn't really talk to us anyhow, but this morning was so different. Falling behind from the rest of the team, I flipped Dizzy open.  
  
"Hey, Kenny," her overly-cheerful, metallic voice piped. "It's been a long time since you opened me. I've been dying of neglect in here. I'm not an insensitive piece of metal, you know. So . . . what are we going to do today?"  
  
"Sometimes, Dizzy, I think you talk too much."  
  
"Aw, come on Chief!" she whined. "I was only joking. Okay, wassup now?"  
  
"It's Kai." The bit-beast sighed knowingly. "He seems a little strange today. Rei thinks there's something wrong with him -"  
  
"There is," she stated, matter-of-fact. "His attitude."  
  
I told her to slag off Kai for a moment, but only half-heartedly. Sometimes, I DID think that Kai deserve a little 'putting-in-place', as I liked to call it. He got too arrogant and over-confident with himself, which put the rest of us down. Oh well, he was a valuable asset to the team so I guess we can't complain.  
  
"Besides his attitude, Chief," Dizzy said suddenly, "I think you should check this out."  
  
"What is it, Dizzy?"  
  
"Remember our pal, Black Dranzer?"  
  
Who could? I wondered to myself. Black Dranzer was terrifying, both in its power and in the ruthlessness it overpowered Kai with. When the two were put together, there was something frightening in their auras. Like a flat, emotionless void had been set up around Kai - impenetrable and cold.  
  
"Yeah, I remember."  
  
"Well, it seems that Sourpuss has been interacting with it again."  
  
"What?!" I exclaimed. "No way!"  
  
---- Tyson (World Tournament, several hours later) ----  
  
Heh, this is going great! Our team has won two straight matches against the All Stars already and we're dead set to win this round! All we need now is to score another win - or loss, it didn't really matter anyway - just to round this thing up in a neat little package. At this rate, the competition was ours.  
  
"Hey, who wants to go up next?" I asked. The question was more directed to the Chief than anyone else. He was the strategist, not me.  
  
"I think, since Max's attack power isn't really up to Michael's - no offence or anything, Max - and Rei and Tyson's already battled," Kenny said slowly. "I guess that it's just Kai left."  
  
"All right!" I yelled happily. "Then we're going to the next round of competition with a record 3-0 win! Come on Kai, get in there and show 'em watcha got!"  
  
---- Rei ----  
  
"It's time for the third session of All Stars against Bladebreakers!"  
  
Kai stepped up to the arena, eyes flat and lifeless. He brought out a black Beyblade, which glinted hauntingly in the stadium. Our team sucked in our breaths, shocked beyond words. He held it to his launcher.  
  
What was going on? That wasn't his Dranzer blade! In fact . . . from what I can see now . . . that's Black Dranzer! What the hell was Black Dranzer doing here? I jumped to my feet and ran over to the side of the stadium dish.  
  
"What's going on, Kai?" I demanded. "Why aren't you telling us anything?"  
  
He didn't reply, but I noticed that his grip on the ripcord distinctively tightened. His eyes narrowed in concentration and he shifted his stance.  
  
"Bladers ready? 3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . . LET IT RIP!"  
  
"LET'S END THIS!" Kai roared. "Let's go - BLACK DRANZER!"  
  
To our surprise, Kai didn't launch it at the dish. He whipped around in one fluid movement and ripped the cord. It flew and pelted through the air, directly at someone in the front row of the audience. The person ducked and Black Dranzer smashed into pieces against the back of the chair. Breathing heavily, Kai lowered his arms and glared.  
  
Voltaire's furious face came up, matching Kai's glare.  
  
---- What's Going to Happen in Chapter Nine ----  
  
I'm never going to Beyblade any more.  
  
That's what I thought, as I locked myself inside the hotel suite, refusing anyone entrance. There was just no point to Beyblading any more. I'd never wanted - no, I had started out believing that Beyblade was my passion, my everything . . . the reason I lived. But that had all been destroyed.  
  
I hated it.  
  
I clenched my fists and blocked out the sound of metal, snapping underneath my feet. I refused to let the tears fall as I recalled what I had done, back at the stadium, after I attacked Voltaire. I couldn't bear the thought . . . I had just destroyed my own Beyblade . . .  
  
"KAI!"  
  
---- End of Chapter Eight ----  
  
A/N: Phew! This was a long chapter (well, longer than my other ones anyway)!  
  
Isn't this wonderful? The preview was longer too . . . but that's because the next chapter's going to be the end and then an epilogue will be put up. Hmm . . .  
  
Anyway, hope you all liked and please review!  
  
Bai bai!  
  
Bittersweet Angel Chika 


	9. Chapter Nine

Outcast  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade!!!!!!  
  
A/N: Okay, now here's the gab - this is going to be the last chapter. L-A- S-T C-H-A-P-T-E-R. I think I'll put up an epilogue after this one and then a chapter for dedications and credits. Believe it or not, this story would have long been taken off this site if it hadn't been for all those people who reviewed!  
  
Oh yeah, this wanders off the original storyline in the anime. You'll see why.  
  
---- Kai ----  
  
Right at that moment, I felt nothing. It was as if the world had fallen away, leaving only Voltaire, in the stands, and me. I suppose it was because I was too numb to do anything - after all, I had just launched a lethal Beyblade at the bloody guy's head in front of a huge crowd.  
  
When I finally came to, I realised the stadium had gone quiet. Unnerving silence and tension filled the air, choking me. Voltaire's eyes burned like hellfire, damning me. But his expression also held something else. Was it - surprise? Oh yes, he should definitely be surprised. After all, hadn't I supposedly been put under his control like Tala?  
  
"How did you - "  
  
Hah! I felt momentary triumph as he cut himself off in mid-sentence. He couldn't very well ask me how I came out of the experiment as if nothing had been changed inside me. He knew those freak experiments he and Boris conducted in the abbey were illegal and very dangerous. If he accidentally let it slip - oh yes, this was going to be fun.  
  
"Retain my memories?" I finished mockingly. "Yes, it was very difficult. I had tremendous help from a good friend of mine. He was willing to sacrifice himself for me."  
  
"Who - who . . . ?"  
  
"Remember Phineas? He's a master of disguise. He offered his services after I informed him of your little plan." Voltaire had gone pale. "Perhaps I should have told my team mates about this earlier, but I didn't want to until I was sure. Until I had enough evidence. Why are you looking so frightened? Surely the great Voltaire Hitawari, renown President of Biovolt, wouldn't have something to hide?"  
  
Murmurs and hissing erupted from the rest of the stands as I finished speaking. I was smirking in a self-satisfied way, but part of me was beyond grateful to Phineas, my one friend and ally in this battle. He had received orders to leave the country immediately afterwards. I hoped to see him again. But just then, what was in front of me was more important.  
  
"My GRANDFATHER," I continued loudly, after a moment to let my previous words sink in, "has been conducting freak experiments inside the old abbey."  
  
"You can talk, my dear grandson," Voltaire spat, regaining the use of his voice, "but you need proof. Solid, hard evidence. I've told you that over and over. In order to believe something, you have to be able to prove it first."  
  
"But I already have," I replied. Another smirk. "At least, to the people who need to know."  
  
---- Max ----  
  
Footsteps thundered behind our team. Scrambling to look around the bench, I was just in time to see a group of security guards burst in through the door, with - wait a minute! That was Mr Dickenson! They marched over to where Kai's grandfather was standing.  
  
"Voltaire Hitawari," Mr Dickenson said coldly, which was a big change for him. His eyes were hard and angry. "You are now formally charged with high treason by the Russian government. You will receive no hearing and will be taken to the National High-Security Prison - immediately."  
  
"You cannot!" Voltaire shouted. "You have no evidence that I have committed treason -"  
  
"They've seen the laboratories in the abbey, Grandfather," came Kai's voice, strong and defiant. Heads turned to look back. "Boris has been arrested - this morning, in fact, shortly after you left headquarters. I trust, Mr Dickenson, that you've seen everything?"  
  
Mr Dickenson turned to look at Kai, who had dropped his launcher and rip cord on the floor at his feet. The BBA chairman smiled and nodded. Voltaire paled. Okay . . . I didn't understand a word of what was going on. What lab? And when Kai said abbey, did he mean that one we passed when we first came to Russia?  
  
Holy turtles, I was lost!  
  
"You can't take me away!" Voltaire was practically howling. I suppressed a grin, knowing it would spoil the moment, at the thought that a Voltaire who was being dragged away by six armed members of security reminded me of a big bawling baby. "I am President -"  
  
"No longer, Voltaire," Mr Dickenson told him triumphantly. "Biovolt has been destroyed."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
---- Rei ----  
  
As everyone watched Voltaire being dragged away, I watched Kai.  
  
His posture was slouched and his shoulders seemed heavy. His arms hung loosely at his sides, weighed down considerably by the burden of his arm guards. For a moment, I was worried about him and almost moved to ask him if he was feeling all right. Then his fists clenched tightly and he let out a small laugh.  
  
Tyson, who was on his feet and running towards us from the bench, hadn't heard. He made to charge straight up to the Beydish and at Kai. Sensing his movement, I threw out an arm and flung him back before he could pass me. He glared at me reproachfully.  
  
"I have to talk to Kai!" he shouted. "Lemme through, Rei!"  
  
"He's fine, Tyson," I told him firmly, not looking back. "He's just fine."  
  
Kai looked up, a fiery defiance in his eyes. His face was set, rigid with determination, squaring his shoulders and holding himself tall. There was no turning back for him. When Mr Dickenson and the security guards dragging Voltaire had left, all attention was fixed on him. From what I already knew about Kai, he wouldn't show signs of weakness in front of all these people. Michael yelled for his attention.  
  
"What are we going to do about the match?"  
  
"I won't be battling." Kai's voice was clear and rang through the whole stadium. "Max will battle in my stead. I don't feel like battling right now."  
  
He stepped down from the dish and Max bounded forward. On their passing, I saw Kai put a hand on Max's shoulder. Edging slightly closer, I heard him say softly.  
  
"You can do this Max. Don't doubt your strength."  
  
"I won't, Kai, promise. I'll win this for all of us!"  
  
---- Kai (an hour later, hotel room) ----  
  
I'm never going to Beyblade any more.  
  
That's what I thought, as I locked myself inside the hotel suite, refusing anyone entrance. There was just no point to Beyblading any more. I'd never wanted - no, I had started out believing that Beyblade was my passion, my everything . . . the reason I lived. But that had all been destroyed.  
  
I hated it.  
  
I clenched my fists and blocked out the sound of metal, snapping underneath my feet. I refused to let the tears fall as I recalled what I had done, back at the stadium, after I attacked Voltaire. I couldn't bear the thought . . . I had just destroyed my own Beyblade . . .  
  
"KAI!"  
  
This was my chance. If I wanted to run, I had to do it now. What happened in the corridors leading away from the main stadium was behind me. It was all over. But if I didn't take the chance, the full gravity of the situation would hit me hard and I would regret it. Regret wasn't what I wanted to feel. Grabbing what was left of Dranzer, I set it down on the table, on top of a sealed letter and swung my pack over my shoulder.  
  
"KAI! IT'S US! WE WON!"  
  
It was a parting gift from them, even if they didn't know it. You guys have always been the best. I didn't show it, but none of you ever failed to amaze me with your belief, passion and talent when it came to Beyblading. It was something real, based on true feelings and free will. Me? I only bladed because I had to. You'll understand, once you read the letter, why I've decided to leave all this behind.  
  
See you guys.  
  
"Kai?!" Rei's voice, urgent. "Kai, let us in!"  
  
"Are you in there Kai?"  
  
See you guys - and take care. There's nothing more that I can do for the team. I've left a letter and the remains of my most faithful companion of all my fifteen years.  
  
Going to the balcony, I glanced down briefly and vaulted myself over the railings.  
  
---- In the Epilogue ----  
  
"How did you find me?"  
  
"Aw shucks, you don't have to be THAT touched because we couldn't forget our buddy!"  
  
"You're part of the Bladebreakers. We wouldn't have a team without you."  
  
Rei stepped forward, hand outstretched. I brought out my own hand, palm up and he dropped something into it. A brand-new, dark blue Beyblade made of an indestructible alloy. At the centre of it was a fiery core, branded with the fire bird that flashed a greeting. On the attack ring, the words were engraved in gold:  
  
DRANZER X.  
  
"So, do the Bladebreakers have our captain back?"  
  
I gave the only answer I could.  
  
"No."  
  
---- End of Chapter Nine ----  
  
A/N: PHEW! That was the last chapter rounded into a nice neat package. Sorry if Max didn't sound like himself during his part. I know he was a bit OOC.  
  
Anyways, I'm done and I've got the preview of the epilogue.  
  
Please review because the button's down ...........  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
\/  
  
Here ^_________________________^ !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. Epilogue

Outcast  
  
Disclaimer: YES! THIS IS THE LAST TIME I'LL HAVE TO WRITE A DISCLAIMER FOR THIS STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WOOHOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I have never owned Beyblade in my life and I never will. The only thing I own is Kai's dead mother, his bastard father and the new Dranzer X featured in this epilogue. Oh yeah, life's treating me good, giving me inspiration. AND I OWN THIS FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
By the way, this whole epilogue is in Kai's POV.  
  
---- Kai (Four Years Later) ----  
  
Ever since that incident, I've been going around to different countries, watching Beyblade tournaments, but never competing. I couldn't bring myself to get a new blade, nor a new bit-beast, especially when I had deserted Dranzer. What I did was go to university and graduated with a master's degree in Beyblading technology. I designed battle blades and have coached several teams.  
  
I've frequently thought about going to Japan, but I knew that my old team would be there, waiting for me. Probably blaming me for deserting them four years ago, when everything was probably going to work out between us all. I wouldn't blame them if the first thing they did when I turned up was punching the hell out of me. I would have probably deserved it.  
  
[Are you happy with your current life?]  
  
Yeah, I am.  
  
[Really happy?]  
  
At least I think so.  
  
[Even if you'll never blade again?]  
  
I'm not entirely sure any more.  
  
[Think about it. Do what you think is right. What your instincts say]  
  
Something came to a stop between my feet. Looking down, I saw a white and blue Beyblade in the dirt, looking fairly beaten up. I bent down and retrieved it, my mind bringing out the memory of another blue and white Beyblade in action. The thoughts then led to the other blades that had been a part of the team, until I was distracted by a tugging at my sleeve.  
  
"Excuse me, but that's mine."  
  
I forced my numb limbs to hand back the blade to the boy. He grinned, thanked me and bounded back to his friends, chattering away. What did I feel about Beyblading? I've missed it, certainly - the thrills and excitement it gave me when Dranzer and I were battling it out to the end, side by side. I loved every minute of it. But what could I do now?  
  
---- (Four Years Ago, World Tournament) ----  
  
A lone figure trudged through the deserted hallways in the stadium. A long, white scarf lay deserted on the cold floor, apparently torn from the neck, which it was wrapped around. The sound of heavy footsteps echoed around him as he gradually moved away from the large crowd back at the dome.  
  
He'd just gotten his own grandfather, the one who raised him and under whose roof he had grown up to become one of the greatest Beybladers in the world. He had just gotten Voltaire Hitawari arrested and he had destroyed just about the most powerful Beyblade in the world. He wasn't feeling guilty about the arrest, or about destroying the Beyblade, only about the fact that his passion for the sport was all a mask - a tool his grandfather wanted to use to take over the world. He felt like he was betraying his team and himself.  
  
There was nothing else for him to do. If he had betrayed his team and himself, then he had to receive just punishment. His fist clenched around Dranzer and he brought it out into the open. The bit gleamed back at him; as if nothing were wrong and that he was just bringing it out to practice with.  
  
"I'm sorry guys," he apologized quietly. "I can't do this. I can't go on blading if everything I've worked so hard to achieve has just gone out the window. It would be a lie if I said my passion for Beyblade is real, because it's not."  
  
He dropped the blue Beyblade onto the floor with a clatter. It landed on its side, bit still gleaming up at him. A sharp pang of anguish shot through him as he looked at it for the last time. Then his foot closed down on it, crushing the attack ring and base with a loud snap which went straight to his heart.  
  
"What am I doing?!" he shouted in frustration. "I - I can't destroy it! No!"  
  
But the damage was done. The only thing left over from his most faithful companion was the red phoenix core. He scooped up the remains in both hands and walked away silently, fighting down his bitterness and anguish. There was no turning back.  
  
---- Kai (present) ----  
  
A few streets down later and I came to the university I studied at and frequently visited. Deciding to take my mind off memories, I trudged in and straight to the training stadium. It was where I visited most often and distracted myself by studying new Beyblade strategies and technology. Funny how I should sound like Kenny now, when I had detested his long- winded theories when we were still a team.  
  
"Hey, Mr Hitawari," a student called, waving.  
  
I gave a small nod back and they left. I was working on my PhD for Beyblade technology and went back to the BBA university every so often to make use of their extensive library. Most of the students had been part of my research and I had personally trained a selected handful of the more promising ones. Nevertheless, this was a 'home away from home'.  
  
"There are good bladers here, aren't there?"  
  
"Yeah, I suppose."  
  
I answered the question without thinking, knowing that it had been directed to me anyway. I didn't bother to look at who it was. If I had taken the time to do so, I would have noticed four people who I had preferred not to meet. But it was too late.  
  
"How did you find me?"  
  
"Aw shucks, you don't have to be THAT touched because we couldn't forget our buddy!"  
  
"You're part of the Bladebreakers. We wouldn't have a team without you."  
  
Rei stepped forward, hand outstretched. I brought out my own hand, palm up and he dropped something into it. A brand-new, dark blue Beyblade made of an indestructible alloy. At the centre of it was a fiery core, branded with the fire bird that flashed a greeting. On the attack ring, the words were engraved in gold:  
  
DRANZER X.  
  
"So, do the Bladebreakers have our captain back?"  
  
I gave the only answer I could.  
  
"No."  
  
--------  
  
They looked, for a fraction of a second, almost disappointed. Then Tyson bounded forward - I was surprised to see that he actually looked fit for a change - and clapped me on the shoulder. I shrugged it off and stood to go, Dranzer still in my hand. It was a welcoming change, however much I didn't want to admit it, to the pen and files I usually hand in it.  
  
"Why not, Kai ol' buddy?" he asked cheerfully. "We've given you enough time, tracked you down, found you and gave you back Dranzer. What else is there to do?"  
  
"That's none of your business," I hissed through clenched teeth. Did the guy take a hint? "I want to be left alone! Beyblading has nothing to do with me any more!"  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
Damnable Tyson and his self confident voice. At that particular moment, I loathed him so much, I could have just turned around and strangled him to death. But I didn't. Instead, Rei came forward again and his voice was soft.  
  
"Kai," he said. "We've been told you've got a master's in Beyblade technology. You're working on your PhD aren't you? If you have nothing to do with Beyblading any more, then why are you studying it? You still miss it, no matter how hard you try to hide it."  
  
"I don't want anything to do with competitions any more." I paused, before taking a deep breath. This was it, then. They had to know either way. "I've betrayed the team twice, both times because of something I didn't want - and yet really wanted at the same time. If I come back with you, I'm afraid I may be tempted to do it again."  
  
There. I'd told them why. All I was expecting now was for them to agree with me, leave and then I'd go on with my current life. It hurt for me to turn away from everything I had wanted these past four years. I didn't think about it during the day, but when I went home and slept every night, I saw myself as a fifteen year old, blading with the team again. The dreams always ended with my grandfather, tearing me away from everything and collapsing my whole dreamscape around my ears. I always woke up sweating or shaking violently.  
  
"You won't."  
  
That was the last thing I had expected them to say. I just stood there, dumbstruck, with my back still to them. A few tense seconds passed between the five of us, none of us really knowing what to say. Finally, I turned around to stare into Rei's eyes. He was grinning madly, eyes twinkling with amusement. I felt like screaming.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" I demanded in a soft voice.  
  
"You won't betray us," he repeated with the grin still plastered to his face. "Because if you feel guilty for doing that now, then you'd be aware of what not to do later on. You hate this feeling of guilt, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, I do."  
  
"I felt the same way, a few days after I left my home village," he explained. "I kept thinking about the White Tigers, what they were doing, what they thought and if they'd ever understand why I left. I felt guilty for leaving them after becoming team captain and taking Driger with me. That was, until I saw exactly what I had gained by leaving. Now I've got my best friends, seen the world's Beyblade styles and even become a member of the number one team in the world."  
  
"Rei. . ."  
  
"I haven't finished," he said firmly. "When I met the White Tigers again, in the Asian Tournament, the betrayal I saw in their eyes made me feel bad all over. But by then I believed that I had done nothing wrong - I had followed my own path and gained so much from it. I knew I wouldn't make the mistake of taking off again because I didn't want that kind of guilty conscience hanging around me all the time. I believed - why don't you try it?"  
  
--------  
  
I looked at Rei, then at the rest of the team. They were nodding, grinning and serving me with looks that plainly said: 'he's right. Give it a go and believe'. Well then, what else was I to do? They were right and I was wrong in this instant. What could I do?  
  
[Go back to your team, Kai, come on]  
  
Why should I?  
  
[Didn't they present an admirable case?]  
  
Hn, but they always talk trash like that.  
  
[Thus they are very admirable people]  
  
Yeah right.  
  
[Take the chance. You've always wanted to go back, in your innermost mind and soul. It's been hell for you to be away from them and you've missed it. You've missed everything about your old Beyblading life - except your grandfather, of course. Go back]  
  
Yeah, you're all right.  
  
I suppose there was a new determination in my eyes and the others saw it. With even bigger grins, they held out their hands in a pile, leaving only mine still hanging by my side. With their free hands, Rei and Tyson reached out and clapped me - one on the back, the other on the shoulder.  
  
"The Bladebreakers stick it out together," Tyson said cheerfully. "C'mon Kai."  
  
"Through thick and thin," Max added.  
  
"For better or worse," Kenny supplied with as much cheer.  
  
"Is it just me, or is this starting to sound like a wedding ceremony?" Rei asked.  
  
They all laughed and I couldn't help but join in a little. Tentatively at first, then gradually getting stronger and clearer. I hadn't felt this good in the years I had left Japan. Finally, Tyson caught his breath again and grinned.  
  
"Let's just wrap this up with: 'Kai Hitawari, do you take the Bladebreakers as your team again, to love and cherish all your life, through sickness and health, to death do you part?'"  
  
"The way you put it, Tyson," I drawled, "I think I'll have to think about it first."  
  
"Well?" he said impatiently. "Do you? Yes or no?"  
  
I took a deep, shuddering breath and let it out gustily. It was then I noticed that I was visibly trembling from head to toe, despite the warmth in the room. Rei's grip tightened on my shoulder and Tyson's hand on my back clenched into a fist. Finally, after what seemed like a millennia in waiting, I grinned.  
  
"I do."  
  
"HA!!!!!!!" Max squealed, sounding like a fourteen year old again. "GROUP HUG!"  
  
"Oh for the love of Christ," I muttered, thoroughly appalled and embarrassed at their behaviour.  
  
The others, however, complied willingly and managed, between them, to add me to their little bundle. I had never felt so at peace with myself for a long time. I still had Dranzer in my hand and I clutched it tightly, knowing that I'd never have to leave it behind again.  
  
Thank you.  
  
[Hey, no problem]  
  
As we left the stadium together - as the Bladebreakers - I suddenly remembered something I needed to ask.  
  
Who are you?  
  
[I'm a lot of things. Some say I'm a conscience, others a very special part of them. For you, however, I'm known to you as Dranzer, your most trusted and faithful companion]  
  
Dranzer?  
  
[Yeah, Kai, I'm Dranzer]  
  
Well - Dranzer - thank you for everything.  
  
[You're welcome, my friend. Anytime]  
  
---- End of Epilogue ----  
  
A/N: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I'm FINALLY finished!!!  
  
Next up: the CREDITS chapter!  
  
But first of all, I'd like to thank EVERYONE who reviewed this story and I hope that you'll support my other one: The Dranon Heiress, even if it's got OC romances and stuff. I'm trying to tone that down so that I can fit in the action, but seriously, I need FEEDBACK.  
  
Will there be a sequel?  
  
Are you KIDDING me people? Kai's just had a happy conclusion, what more could you want? This is one of the first happy endings I've ever had and I'm not about to screw up my beloved's life any more with my angsty mind. But, The Dranon Heiress is destined for him and my OC (named after me) to fall in love and then for her to be taken away from him. THAT story will have a sequel, but not this one. I'm sorry, but this won't have a sequel.  
  
Anyway, REVIEW PEOPLE and THANK YOU FOR SUPPORTING!!!!!!!!  
  
Bittersweet Angel Chika 


	11. Dedications

****

Outcast

~ Dedications/Responses to Reviews ~

Anou, this chapter is _way_ overdue, ne minna? I've grown up since then (yeah right) and I've learnt more Japanese! I've also moved on to a new fandom (Yu-Gi-Oh), so don't expect me to update 'Blood Price' or any other Beyblade fics for quite a while. Gomen nasai!

All right, to the reviewers (take note that you may want to re-read the reviews you wrote for this fic. I printed out a copy of all the reviews ever done for this fic as a memory jog and they date back to when I first uploaded). These are in order of date of review:

****

Kitty-Black-Heart: you reviewed chapters one and two. I hope you read the rest of the fic and enjoyed it anyway. You were the first to review this fic!

****

Ori-chen: did you end up reading past chapter three? I still hope you enjoyed this fic!

****

Luna-cat13: another reviewer who I lost contact to after chapter two! Did you guys lose interest? Ah well, same thing as the others I suppose. Glad it was so awesome at the beginning!

****

Jiyuu: I kinda lost you after chapter one, didn't I? Oh well, loved the praise and encouragement, really helped me get into the story and write it out!

****

MistyEyes: wow, you really stuck by throughout the whole fic, didn't you? I remember coming home the day after I updated and find that you've reviewed! Made me happy, it did!

****

Reivan-Chan: Hehehe, I lost you too, ne?

****

Lady Blade WarAngel: I'm glad you love my fic. I love it too.

****

Shadowfox8962: I love that name of yours! So nice! I hope you did end up waiting for this fic to finish!

****

Silver and Yami Sakura: did you change your name recently? Yes? No? Is it just me? Anyway, you were really great with the reviews! Loved them all! I also appreciated the ideas you sent me, though I'm sorry I didn't use them all. The blood loss thing I think I used, but Kai's mother died pretty quickly, so yeah. And I didn't end up making the chapters longer, but I hoped the updates had been fast enough for you!

****

Kimiko Nekoinu: You think Tyson went too far? Me too! But he's like that, ne?

****

The Windcaller: You saw Kai's reaction to Tyson's lecturing. Did you think it appropriate?

****

Summing up the Stars: I updated and I finished. Thanks for the review!

****

Ice Willow: glad you liked!

****

Shadows Apprentice: Kai _is_ cute, isn't he? Yes, he's adorable . . .

****

Vikki-bloom: I like Tyson bashing. Not too much though, just a little. I don't like him.

****

Whisperer: Rushing through things is good? Oh, ok! Yeah, I don't like dawdling, though I kind of did that in later chapters. As for the previews, no credit to my creativity because I only did that so I could stick to my original storyline!

****

Heanna: I did write more. Did you like?

****

Mizu-Tenshi: you reviewed since chapter three, but I loved every one of them! I like surprising people, so I'm glad I surprised you with stuff that happened in this story!

****

Tica: consuming? I never used that word to describe a fic, but I'm glad you thought it was consuming anyway!

****

Lora: Ah, this fic didn't turn out to be yaoi. At that point in time, I think I was still hesitant about the whole yaoi/shounen-ai factor. Not much exposure to them back then. I agree with you about Kai. He is too hot to waste on other guys. I hope you weren't disappointed with this fic!

****

Sammi: I granted your request!

****

… : wow indeed.

****

Lightning Strikes Twice: cool? That's good, then, my fic is cool!

****

Shifter: delay? What delay? Oh well, thanks for the review!

****

Cancel each other out: I'm glad my previews made you want to read more, even though they serve more as a memory-jogger for me than anything else . . .

****

Hazel: my story's _cool_! Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! ^_^

****

Xaphien: this whole story is basically revelations. The Bladebreakers find out about Kai's past, he realises the _truth_ behind what happens, he struggles to overcome the trauma internally . . . that's all revelations. But I did get to the point.

****

Shadow_Shi13: it's easy to miss fics on this site. Doesn't matter, as long as you read anyway!

****

Epona: you reviewed under Epona2 as well, didn't you? Yeah well, glad to hear from you and I'm glad my fic was 'compelling'. And I'm an authoress, not author. Easy mistake, I read and write for boys' anime mostly.

****

Kai+Raylover_Tabitha: Interesting names you got there . . . oh yeah, I made more chapters! Ten of them actually!

****

Shinimegami and chibi yami kai: I think I ended up reading your story. I'll go back to it just to check k?

****

ChocolateEclar: well, you found out what happens. Nice, isn't it?

****

Toi toi: I loved what you thought about the punishment thing for Kai and Kate and I used the brain damage thing, only that it killed Kate. At the time, I hadn't even read a lemon before, let alone write a rape scene, so I didn't use that thought. Thanks for the ideas anyway! I feel much older and maturer, now that I read and am writing lemons . . .

****

Kasumi mizuno tomoe shino: I kinda _did_ brainwash Kai, but it wasn't really called brainwashing, so I guess it's _not_ brainwashing, ne?

****

Dranzer_kai425: yes, I _am_ going to finish the story. That's why you're reading the response to your review of chapter six in chapter eleven, the dedications.

****

FekketC: ha! I personally thought that your reviews were really creative and funny! Yes, Voltaire does need tick baths, doesn't he? Keep whacking him for me! Glad you loved the fic so much! ^_^

****

ID Thief: I updated . . . three/four times since your review.

****

Treachery89: I'm glad I hooked you into this story! I'm glad you think this story deserved all the reviews! First person is my favourite to write in when I'm dealing with a whole big bunch of characters of the same gender. Makes it easier. Glad I made you laugh and the previews were dumb luck, tried (and hopefully succeeded) to make them dramatic. I could never get sick of you and your reviews! They were most welcome!

****

Phantom Phoenix: Kai is part of the Bladebreakers and no one else. I wouldn't dream of tearing their team apart, even if Tyson is part of it. And why would I want to turn Kai into Tala? I'd never forgive myself!

****

Maliks-dragon: do you, by any chance, read/write Yu-Gi-Oh stories as well? I haven't stopped my fingers from typing and I think you should check out my YGO stories too!

****

Misaki Shinta: happy that you loved this fic!

****

Wise wolf: as I said before, this dedication is _way_ overdue, but at least I got it done. Sorry it wasn't soon enough.

****

Shizo13: Voltaire is _definitely_ a sick, twisted bastard.

****

CrazyInsaneAnimeFanGirl: was it soon enough for you?

****

Arcia: I fixed the signs, I think. Yeah, go Kai!

****

Zoea: I lost the boxes for chapter nine, it was an uploading error I think. Anyway, thanks!

****

Anonymous: hell yeah, Voltaire belongs in jail! Kai is a pretty stubborn guy! Did you enjoy 'The Dranon Heiress'?

****

Zephyr Dragon: 'parting is such sweet sorrow' isn't that right?

All right guys, that's the last of them! I went through every single review and read them again just so I could make this chapter! Thank you to everyone who supported this fic, those you reviewed, enjoyed, gave me opinions and suggestions! I'd especially like to thank Jenny, Connie and Joanna, who really encouraged me at school to keep this going. I think they favour 'The Dranon Heiress' over this fic, because it has them in it, but anyway . . .

Like I said before, this story is about a year old. You might have forgotten what it's about already, but you can go back to it anytime! I'll never take this fic down, so feel free to just drop in a read it again!

Also, I'm in need of support for my other fandoms! If you're interested in Yu-Gi-Oh, Hunter X Hunter, Escaflowne, Digimon, Tamora Pierce and Harry Potter, go check out my fics! They need more reviews. For some reason, they aren't as popular as my Beyblade ones. Maybe because Beyblade is so much easier to understand compared to their complicated plots, know-how and stuff.

Warning, however! Yu-Gi-Oh and Hunter X Hunter are subject to yaoi/shounen-ai. The former is all Seto/Ryou (I'm infamous for that pairing . . . written ten fics about them!) and the latter is Hisoka/Illumi. If you don't like male/male relationships, DON'T READ and certainly don't flame. I can't stand close-minded people.

Looking forward to your support minna!

Once again, thank you to everyone who reviewed during the process of actually writing this fic and the people who may review choose to review this fic later on. I can't mention your names in this dedication because I won't know who you are until you review, but I'll thank those of you who may review now!

JA NE MINNA!

Relinquished (aka Bittersweet Angel/Bittersweet Angel Chika)


End file.
